


What The Hell Would I Be Without You

by asllapiscu



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Ryuga is sick of losing soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 21:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asllapiscu/pseuds/asllapiscu
Summary: Ryuga never understood heroes until Sento showed him.





	What The Hell Would I Be Without You

What exactly makes a hero?

Ryuga never knew the answer to that question before. He kinda always thought heroes were dumb and too nice for their own good. If you didn’t look out for yourself at the end of the day, then what was the point? You’ll get yourself killed, and what good does that do for you or the world? No, Ryuga never really understood it before.

Back then, Ryuga’s only reason for fighting was for survival - for him and for Kasumi. Anyone else be damned, he could care less so long as he and Kasumi were okay and safe. He risked so much of himself for her, and he’d still do it _again_ if he could honestly. He doesn’t regret a single moment spent with Kasumi. At the time, she was the light of his life.

But he’s a different man now than he was before. He’s sure Kasumi would be proud of him growing not just physically stronger, but emotionally as well. He did exactly what she asked - he moved on, and fought every single day head on. He used to only fight for just himself and her; but now he fights for so much more.

Sento taught him that.

Ryuga still doesn’t know what goes through a hero’s mind, even as he watches Sento. He knows Sento would go to far lengths not just for the sake of the world, but for _him_ too. It leaves his chest feeling heavy and tight, and he wonders if heroes are allowed to be so selfish. Sento’s first priority should be defeating Evolt and saving the world - not protecting Ryuga.

Though he’d be lying if he said it doesn’t make his heart stop.

That’s the issue though. Ryuga knows how most hero stories end: either they come out of the fight alive (and, if included, occasionally get their love); or they _die_ for the ones they love. It’s the latter that scares Ryuga the most. He knows Sento has tried, and will continue to do so (if needed be), to sacrifice himself for Ryuga. And the thought of losing Sento, all _because of him…_

He doesn’t want to lose another soulmate.

The night before the final battle, Ryuga turns on his side and faces Sento. Ryuga would describe Sento as a hero in a heartbeat. Not a perfect one by any stretch - but Sento was definitely _Ryuga’s_ hero. Ryuga was sure he was going to stay in prison or be experimented on until he died. Who gives a fuck if Evolt was the one who orchestrated the whole thing, Ryuga, for once in his life, really believed that fate exists. He really thinks it’s fate that brought him and Sento together.

Ryuga tries to memorize the way Sento’s hair falls on his face when he’s asleep, messy and covering one eye. The humidity from outside and the shower he took earlier made his hair look a little more wavy than usual, and Ryuga thinks it’s cute. He wishes he could have seen more of that. He tries to memorize the way Sento breathes in his sleep, or how for once he manages to look peaceful. Ryuga tries to recall the smile Sento wore earlier that night, on the rooftop, when he kissed him as the others set the fireworks off.

_“No matter what, you have to make it out alive…”_

Ryuga knows he’s planning something. Sento wants to see this merge finale plan through, and Ryuga will be right there beside him. But he recognized the far off look in Sento’s eyes as he discussed the plan, the possibility of high death rates, and the sole threat of facing Evolt. Ryuga knew Sento plans to lay his life on the line, _once more,_ to protect him and all their friends.

Ryuga may be stupid, but he’s not blind.

Careful not to wake Sento up, he brings a hand out and caresses his cheek. This damn hero has saved and changed Ryuga’s life for the better. Sento gave him a future, a home, a family, his heart - _everything._ He knows Sento would do anything to keep Ryuga safe and it eats him up alive. He lets his hand stay still as he gingerly strokes Sento’s cheek with his thumb.

Ryuga loves him. It’s powerful, intense, and _true._ If Ryuga could sacrifice himself over and over again for Sento, he’d do it with no hesitation. So he understands Sento’s need for wanting to create a new world for them all. But a world without Sento… is not a world Ryuga wants to live in.

He had already lost his light once, he doesn’t plan on losing it again.

All he needs to do is ensure that once the panels are merged, and the gate to the new world opens, that he gets to Evolt before Sento can have the chance to. Ryuga will push Sento away if he has to, he’s not going to allow his hero to get the tragic ending.

Deep down, Ryuga knows it’s still selfish. He knows Sento will be heartbroken, and that a part of him wants to do this so he wouldn’t have to live without Sento. But can anyone blame him? He’s already lost so much in life, the only other thing he has left to lose is his love and he refuses to let that happen. He’ll sacrifice himself and fight Evolt alone. Sento will be devastated, but he’ll have everyone else… He’ll be fine. Maybe he’ll learn to love again too, just like he showed Ryuga how to.

If this is his last night on Earth, then he wants to remember every last bit of Sento he possibly can. He places a soft kiss onto Sento’s forehead before laying back and closing his eyes.

What exactly makes up a hero then?

 

Love. Love makes up a hero.


End file.
